


you should see me in a crown

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: this is a self indulgent thank you to all of my followers and supporters for constantly reading my works and encouraging me to do my best. i love you all so so much and i couldn't do this stuff without you guys <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self indulgent thank you to all of my followers and supporters for constantly reading my works and encouraging me to do my best. i love you all so so much and i couldn't do this stuff without you guys <3

Jeongyeon’s throne shakes unsteadily with the ground, a spike of panic filling her chest at the thought of her kingdom being in any sort of danger, let alone being under attack. She stands, nearly falling as the floor beneath her shakes more violently, and calls out for any of the royal guard.

 

“Your Majesty,” her personal guard and close friend, Nayeon, bows hurriedly before pulling Jeongyeon by the wrist towards the door to the throne room. “We must get you out of here immediately.”

 

However Jeongyeon, ever the stubborn one, yanks her wrist from her guard’s grip and pins her with a pointed look. “You know better than anyone else that I would not abandon my people,  _ especially _ during a time of crisis. Now make both of us useful and tell me what on  _ earth _ is going on out there.”

 

Nayeon at least has the audacity to look guilty for trying to remove Jeongyeon from the throne room, before standing at attention and coughing rather awkwardly. “Well, we’re under attack.”

 

Jeongyeon cannot resist the urge to roll her eyes. “Thank you for your incredible insight, Captain Im.  _ Who _ is attacking us? Is it the Minatozaki Kingdom trying their luck again?”

 

“It’s uh.. a girl, and.. a-and a dragon, Your Majesty.”

 

Jeongyeon stays quiet for but a moment before laughter spills from her lips. Her body is flooded with relief, thinking that no doubt her guard is playing a terrible prank on her. She notices, however, that she is the only one laughing. Her eyes lift back to her oldest friend, and the sight of her causes Jeongyeon to understand the severity of their situation.

 

Nayeon is  _ nervous _ , and Jeongyeon does not know how to react because Nayeon  _ never _ lets her nerves get the best of her. She is headstrong, intelligent, and one of the best knights in Jeongyeon’s army. It was one of the main reasons Jeongyeon had appointed her to the royal guard, and to her side. So to see the woman genuinely nervous strikes fear in Jeongyeon’s heart.

 

“So, not only am I finding out that dragons genuinely  _ do _ exist, but my kingdom is being plagued by one and a  _ single girl _ is taking out my army,” Jeongyeon mutters, allowing the news to process in her mind. The ground shakes beneath her once again, and she finds herself stumbling back into her throne once more. “How do we even fight a dragon?”

 

“You don’t.”

 

Jeongyeon’s head lifts abruptly at the sound of the unfamiliar voice following the deep clunk of the throne room door being pushed open. Jeongyeon stands immediately, observing the intruder in her halls. ‘She’s short’ is naturally the first detail the Queen notices, followed by the well fitted armor covering her body; black leather linked tightly by chains. Well protected, save for the lack of helmet, replaced with only a black hood that veils her face from Jeongyeon’s vision. Three blades adorn her body, a sword and dagger sheathed against her back and another sword sheathed against her hip.

 

Jeongyeon’s guards pull their swords out the moment the woman makes it into the room, and there’s a part of the Queen that knows this fight will be futile. She makes to call her guards off, would rather hear this woman’s demands than lose her best fighters, but her voice does not make it out into the air before they close in on her. Jeongyeon manages to grab onto Nayeon’s shoulder before she moves, eyes trained on the smirked shadowed by the woman’s hood before she grabs for her sword.

 

It’s disheartening, how quickly the woman decimates her strongest guards. Her small stature allows her to move quicker than the soldiers, easily dodging attacks before jabbing her sword clean through their chests. Jeongyeon holds onto Nayeon for dear life, not wanting to lose her best friend to this monster.

 

There is a brief glimmer of hope, when two guards slip in from the doorway behind the woman, both poised to attack simultaneously. The glimmer is lost in darkness, however, when the woman quickly notices their presence. Jeongyeon catches a glimpse of her cocky smirk before she lifts her hand towards them, and the Queen’s eyes widen at the sparks that emit from her fingertips before fire bursts from her hand, burning the soldiers alive.

 

The fight is merely child’s play for the woman, as nearly a dozen guards now stand dead at her feet. Nayeon and Jeongyeon watch in horror as the woman picks up the two flaming corpses without flinching at the heat, and tosses their bodies out of the nearest window.

 

“Sorry, I do not desire the smell of burning corpses to linger in my throne room,” the woman huffs as the last body falls to the ground. Jeongyeon’s eyebrows raise significantly at her words, a stuttered gasp of disbelief passing her lips.

 

“What do you mean,  _ your _ throne room?” The Queen asks, blasphemed and confrontational despite the fact that this woman could most definitely kill her with just her bare hands.

 

The woman cocks her head to the side, grin showing just barely under her hood. “Did you really think I would come all this way, fight against all of your army, and kill your royal soldiers, just as a routine exercise?”

 

“Considering I have not a single clue as to who you are, I cannot say what I think you would do,” Jeongyeon answers sarcastically, complete with a roll of her eyes. Nayeon stands next to her, staring at her with wide eyes of disbelief, as though amazed and horrified that Jeongyeon would act this way in front of a killer. But Jeongyeon is known for being audacious, even in the face of death.

 

The woman does not seem phased, however, and merely chuckles lowly. “Allow me to introduce myself then, Your Majesty.” The woman bows with a flourish, and as she stands her hood falls, allowing Jeongyeon to see the face of the woman who desires her throne.

 

She had expected a lot of things, but not at all what was laid out in front of her very eyes.

 

There are the common details one would not bat an eyelash at. Long, black hair tied back to avoid falling into the woman’s eyes, tanned skin, large eyes, a single mole beneath her lip. Then there are the details one would barely contain the urge to question, such as the two deep scars starting from her left cheek cutting all the way down to her chin, barely grazing the corner of her lips, and the small scar across the bridge of her nose to match.

 

Jeongyeon could only imagine what fight she must have gotten into to obtain marks like those.

 

“My name is Son Chaeyoung,” the woman introduces herself with a cocky smirk. “And you’re standing on my throne.”

 

“And  _ you _ are standing at my feet,” Jeongyeon says despite the fear in her veins. “ _ I _ am the Queen here, not you, and I suggest you do well to remember that.”

 

Chaeyoung tsk’s with a light shake of her head, her sword dragging behind her with an awful grinding sound as she walks closer to the Queen. Jeongyeon feels panic crawl up her chest, but before it can overtake her Nayeon has placed herself between Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung.

 

“You will not kill my Queen,” Nayeon’s voice is filled with anger as she unsheathes her sword, ready to fight for Jeongyeon until her last breath. While she knows this is true, Jeongyeon would never tell her that she does not want Nayeon to take her last breath any time soon, especially not for her.

 

“We have no intentions on killing your Queen,” Chaeyoung chuckles, lifting her sword only to sheathe it moments later. “I merely want the throne. Mina, however, wants your riches.”

 

“And who is this  _ Mina _ you speak of? There is no one else here besides yourself,” Nayeon gestures with a wave of her hand to the empty area behind Chaeyoung, save for the dead bodies slowly drenching the floor in blood. Chaeyoung only laughs once more, walking back towards the window and opening the large wooden blinds that were previously shut. The ground, as well as the air, rumbles again, and Jeongyeon feels fear fill her chest once more. 

 

“That,” Chaeyoung points out the window, “is Mina.”

 

Jeongyeon mentally kicks herself for forgetting about the dragon.

 

She watches in horror as the enormous, black scaled beast flies towards the throne room. She is sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the dragon is going to fly straight through the castle and destroy it in one fell swoop. The dragon billows out a plume of blue and green tinted flames from its mouth, disappearing behind them, and just as Jeongyeon is sure the dragon will collide with the castle it disappears. Before she can process the situation, she watches as a woman covered in armor as black as night tumbles in through the window, rolling across the floor gracefully until she comes to stand onto her feet.

 

“Hope I’m not too late,” the woman Jeongyeon assumes is Mina speaks, brushing the brimstone from her armor and moving to stand by Chaeyoung’s side. Her hair is dark, waves brushing just past her shoulders, and her face is covered in small moles, giving the dangerous woman an almost soft look. The shorter girl shakes her head amusedly Mina, muttering out a quiet, “Right on time as always, Myoui.”

 

Jeongyeon’s face contorts into confusion and shock at the name. “Myoui? As in the long disgraced Myoui Kingdom, Myoui?”

 

Jeongyeon must learn when to keep her mouth shut, because watching the dragon woman’s face contort into anger while smoke puffs threateningly from her nose is enough to give anyone nightmares for the rest of their days. Chaeyoung intervenes immediately, however, pinning Mina with a look that only they can understand, and Jeongyeon watches the dragon woman calm, if only slightly.

 

Nayeon seems just as stunned by the woman’s power as the Queen is, and the two of them stand frozen before the two powerful women in front of them. Jeongyeon is the first to be shaken from her stupor, her mind trying to decipher the situation at hand. “So you mean to tell me that you’ve killed my soldiers, and we will be killed as well, so that you may take the throne?”

 

“Oh absolutely not,” Chaeyoung looks almost disgusted at the notion of the Queen’s death, which only serves to confuse the royal even more. Chaeyoung notices, and merely continues to speak. “Your army is not dead, mostly unconscious and possibly concussed. It would have been foolish for me to kill them when I have no army of my own, though you may want to discuss training them better with their superior.”

 

“I am their superior,” Nayeon speaks for the first time since Mina has arrived in the throne room. Chaeyoung merely gives her an unimpressed look, looks to the dead soldiers on the ground, and back to the Queen’s personal guard with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“Again, train them better,” she restates. “As for you,” Chaeyoung points to the queen, “I have no plans for your death. You will instead serve as the face of the kingdom. Whatever I decree will be carried out by you. Your people will not know of the change in leadership, and you will do as I say.”

 

“And if I disagree?” Jeongyeon asks, despite knowing what answer the shorter woman will provide her with.

 

“ _ Then _ I will kill you,” Chaeyoung shrugs, as though discussing a mere game of cards. Jeongyeon scoffs under her breath with a roll of her eyes, unable to believe the situation presented to her in this moment. Chaeyoung walks towards the left and then back to the right in a slow pace. “It’s quite simple, Your Majesty, but I would be happy to explain it again. You have two choices; obey, or die.”

 

Jeongyeon knows that she would do better to serve her people alive, would be able to fight a menace like this in secret much more in life than in death. So with great reluctance, she steps down from the platform that the throne sits on and removes her crown, carelessly tossing it through the air and to the shorter girl, who catches it with ease. Chaeyoung’s grin has grown exponentially, somehow still looking suave despite the facial scar, and she places the crown upon her head.

 

“A good choice, miss,” Chaeyoung says, the obvious lack of Jeongyeon’s now former title irritating the taller girl. Mina smirks cockily from where she is leant against one of the tall stone walls, and the three of them watch Chaeyoung step up the platform and sit on the throne. Not even Jeongyeon can deny the power she exudes as she does so.

 

“Now,” Chaeyoung grins, fingers tapping on the armrest of the chair rhythmically. “Let us begin, shall we?”


	2. heavy is the crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when this story died? i got some new inspiration lmao  
> there's some flashbacks in this chapter so have fun!  
> also i didn't proofread so let me know if you see any mistakes uwu

_ “Witch!” _

 

_ “Blasphemer!” _

 

_ “Murderer!” _

 

_ Her heart pounds through the cage of her ribs, desperately searching the crowd for someone who will believe her. The guards drag her through the center of the kingdom, the eyes of everyone she’s ever grown up with and loved staring at her with pure disdain and rage and  _ fear _ , ignoring her pleas to believe her, to believe that she didn’t hurt those people that she would  _ never  _ hurt those people. Why would they think that of her? _

 

_ “She killed them! She deserves to die!” _

 

_ The tears fall down her cheeks as more demands of her death are accompanied by cheers. Even her father cannot look at her, her mother’s eyes filled with such a disappointment that she feels it pierce her chest. Her feet scrape against the ground as she desperately tries to shake the guards off of her, but it is of no use. The king stands at the base of the stairs to his castle, looking upon her like an injured animal, waiting to see what it is that she’ll do next. _

 

_ “Guards! Contain her!” _

 

_ She cries out in pain as her hands are engulfed in metal cages, heavy as the scape against the skin of her wrists. The crowd cheers as she is cuffed, feet bound by chains and dignity stripped from her heart. She feels like a monster, and the words of the citizens are only heightening that disgusting feeling.” _

 

_ “Please! Please believe me! I would never-” _

 

_ “Quiet, witch!” A guard slaps her harshly across the face, fresh tears falling from her eyes as the pain spreads across her skin. Her head hangs low as they usher her into a nearby carriage, insults and jeers following her as she is lifted inside. Her eyes look out once more into the crowd, soaking in the pure hatred emanating from all of those she had grown up with, all but one. _

 

_ Her brother is the only one who cries for her, but not because of what will be done to her. She can sense the guilt within his eyes, and she knows that it is his fault she is here. He saw her, saw what it is that she could do, and sold her out to the guards. _

 

_ His guilt sparks both rage and defeat in her chest, face falling flat while tears roll down her dirtied cheeks as they stare at one another. It is the last thing she sees before the carriage door shuts, the cheers and screams muffled by the wooden door as the horses pull her towards her fate. _

 

-

 

Jeongyeon watches Chaeyoung wearily, feels as though she has not allowed herself a moment’s rest out of fear for her kingdom. There’s a level of suspicion that Jeongyeon did not even know she could achieve with Chaeyoung at the head of the kingdom, yet it does not compare to her sheer confusion.

 

One week has passed since the forcible takeover by the shorter woman and her shapeshifter ally, Mina. One week has passed with Jeongyeon and Nayeon waiting for the situation to turn horrid, waiting for the first of what would be many awful commands that would destroy her kingdom and the respect that comes with her family name.

 

One week has passed, and yet.. nothing ill has become of the kingdom. The people, while confused about the sudden attack, are still healthy and prosperous. The knights are still relatively intact, save for the new training Chaeyoung has implemented with the help of Nayeon. The castle has not been destroyed. The only odd thing that Jeongyeon has seen as of late is that Mina has gathered all of the kingdom’s wealth into one room, preferring to sleep on it in her dragon form.

 

It worries her, that Chaeyoung is a competent ruler. One would think an invader would swoop in and take over so that they could dismantle the kingdom and its defenses from the inside. But Chaeyoung is kind, she is just, and she is wise. She’s done nothing but help benefit the kingdom, her words and actions being carried out by Jeongyeon. The people believe that she is still their queen, still address her as such, but she is merely for show.

 

Chaeyoung is the Queen, and she is very adamant about making sure no one knows that.

 

“Make sure the farmers that live outside of the kingdom walls are well protected, their crops are vital to the lives of our citizens,” Chaeyoung gives orders with precision, hands bracing the map table as she leans over the surface. Her eyes search the map of the kingdom and the surrounding area, as though looking for something incredibly specific but unknown to everyone else.

 

“Yes, Your Highness-”

 

“We’ve already been doing that,” Jeongyeon interjects, still not having learned the concept of keeping her thoughts to herself. Chaeyoung looks at her with a raised eyebrow, both an invitation and a challenge for her to continue. “All of my people have been well guarded, even those outside of the walls.”

 

“Then tell me how you were not made aware of my presence in your kingdom until I had walked past the gate?”

 

Jeongyeon’s words die in her throat, feeling defeat crawl up and settle on her tongue instead. Rather than rub salt into the wound, Chaeyoung merely nods once to the guard, who leaves the council room to carry out his orders. That leaves the room occupied by only Chaeyoung, Mina, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon herself.

 

“Mina,” Chaeyoung calls out next. The dark haired girl looks up from her spot in the corner, no doubt bored by how interested she had been in her the state of her nails. “Take Nayeon with you to your little makeshift lair. You’ve been shedding scales lately, and I’d rather keep your scales for later use.”

 

“First you take me and now you take my scales?” Mina asks, amusement dripping from her tone as she rises to her feet. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes at her friend’s antics. “I jest, I jest. Come on, cutie, we’ve got a job to do.”

 

Nayeon scoffs at the blatant flirtation, and while Jeongyeon is weary of the intruding duo, she cannot deny the amusement she feels when she notices the pink dust Nayeon’s cheeks as she follows the shapeshifter. The door thuds heavily behind them as it shuts, resounding through the now empty room save for herself and the girl who took her throne.

 

“Ruling a kingdom sucks, doesn’t it?” She finds herself asking.

 

“Ruling a kingdom  _ correctly _ sucks,” Chaeyoung sighs, steps away from the map table and sinks haphazardly into the nearest chair. She looks tired, and Jeongyeon hates that she understands why. “If I were to rule this kingdom without care, without worry for the wellbeing of my people, it would be easy. But you certainly know that, don’t you?”

 

“There isn’t anything I wouldn’t have done for my people,” Jeongyeon nods in agreement, fully meeting Chaeyoung’s eyes since the beginning of the council. Despite the rift between them due to mistrust and weariness, Jeongyeon is glad that they can agree on the safety of the people they rule. “It is a lesson I learned well from my family.”

 

Chaeyoung’s face falls, a darkness filling her eyes as though a cloud had blocked all light from them. She stands, seemingly taller with the way her shoulders press back and how her spine is ramrod straight. If Jeongyeon were to be honest with herself, she’s quite terrified, especially knowing what it is that the girl in front of her can do.

 

But then she deflates, words dying on the tip of her tongue and a scoff replacing them. She rounds the chair she had been sitting in to stand by the window, looking down on the kingdom outside the castle walls. “Leave me,” she mutters quietly into the air between them. Jeongyeon might be brash but she isn’t stupid, nodding despite Chaeyoung not being able to see her and heading towards the door.

 

She does, however, look back, eyes settled worriedly on the back of the smaller girl’s head, wondering what darkness plagues her to cause her emotions to falter. To almost cause her to lose control of herself. She catches herself immediately, wonders why she is worrying about an intruder in her castle before shutting the door behind her.

 

She still does not manage to get a wink of rest, unfortunately for a different reason than the last.

 

-

 

_ The wooden wheels creak and groan as the carriage continues towards its destination. She cannot see outside of the wooden crate they’ve stuffed her in, but sometime along the way she had lost the desire to see. Lost the desire to feel, to fight back. Merely sat with her back against a crate wall, eyes trained on the ground but mind somewhere else. Somewhere filled with all of the negative words swirling around in her brain berating her over and over, until she loses all will to continue. _

 

_ The wind whips outside, whistling lowly as it passes through a small crack beside the door of the crate. She shivers from the bone chilling but it doesn't phase her, only reminds her that she is still alive, for however little time she is graced with. _

 

_ The horses whinny loudly as one of the guards command them to stop, feet crunching against the ground as he approaches the door and pulls it open. Her eyes squint in pain from the abrupt introduction of light, white snow covering the ground beneath the guard’s feet. “Move, prisoner,” his voice shakes from the cold, maybe from fear, she’ll never know. _

 

_ Her bare feet recoil when they hit the snow, the cold immediately settling into her skin and bones. She has no time to adjust, a guard appears on her either side and grabs at her arm, dragging her body towards an icy ledge. The fear finally settles in, that this is the moment where she will die, and her instinct to fight for her life causes her to kick and push against the ground, anything to free herself. _

 

_ But the heavy cuffs on her hands make her feel weak, the chains around her ankles make it difficult for her to kick effectively. So she gives up, wholy and truly, letting them drag her limp body to the edge. She looks down at the crashing waters beneath them, looks at how long the jump is, and feels the tears freeze before they can fully roll down her cheeks. _

 

_ “May the Gods have mercy on your soul,” one of the guards says, and she releases a shaky breath as the hands on her arms release her. A weightless feeling takes over as she loses her footing, free-falling off of the glacier towards her death. Acceptance engulfs her as the wind whips through her hair, eyes falling shut as she prays to any god that will hear her, doesn’t even know what she’s praying for if she’s being honest, just prays. _

 

_ Blackness engulfs her when her feet hit the water, when her body is submerged in an icy prison. _

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu <3


End file.
